


Soulmates don't have to be Romantic

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Rachel!! [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Patton's here!, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, analogical has started, i guess this is college au now?, it's a weekly occurance, it's just a joke, logan sanders stims, logan's on the debate club, platonic logicality and moxiety, probably, rachel drags logan around the mall cause of her strings, ships don't start till chapter two, so is janus!, soulmate group chat, strriiinngggss, tags will update, the creatitiwns are actual twins, the logan breaking up with virgil thing keeps happening, the strings do what they want, they don't stay broken up ever, they're all teasing each toher, who's idea was it to add patton to the mix with lo and virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Royality - Relationship, demus - Relationship, everyone is friends with each other, platonic soulamtes with each other, well
Series: Rachel!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Virgil

Everyone knows the story of the red string. You’re born with a red string tied around your wrist and whoever your string is attached to is your romantic soulmate. Only you and your soulmate can see the string unless you decide to show it to other people, minus a few select people who had the power to see the strings.

What people generally tended to leave out is that there weren’t just romantic soulmates.

This was a fact Rachel knew all too well, having 6 different colored strings tied around her wrist, each of them a different color. She did have a red string, which honestly confused her considering while she saw other people at least get crushes over people who weren’t their soulmates, she had never gotten that. 

But besides the red string, she also had yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple strings. Not that anyone believed her about the six strings before she showed them but she honestly didn’t care. These were her soulmates and she didn’t care what anyone else felt about it. 

It was when Rachel was older that she realized the further away the string was from her, he more the color shifted. She couldn’t tell what color it was shifting to, but it was clear all of the strings were changing to the same color, but considering she couldn’t see all of the strings, she couldn’t tell what color they were shifting to.

At least she didn’t until the last year of middle school. It was the first day of the school year it happened.

Rachel was walking to class, well more like getting lost on the way to class, when she felt a tug on her wrist. She glanced down to try to figure out which string it was when she felt another tug, this one harder, almost making her stumble, pulling her towards one of her soulmates. Well looks like she was going to be late, she sighed, knowing from seeing others that it would keep tugging until she followed it, and started heading in the direction of the tug. 

As Rachel walked, she realized that is was Purple that was tugging her. They must go to school here now. Maybe they moved here during the summer or something.

The string tugged harder, and Rachel started almost running so she didn’t fall over. She may have gotten yelled at by a teacher, but quickly explained soulmate and the teacher let her go.

As she got closer and closer she noticed how her string seemed to be shifting from the purple it had been her whole life to more of a lavender color. Was that what her color was? After a few more minutes of running, the bell had already rung, unfortunately, Rachel ran into her first soulmate. Literally. The strings just stopped pulling them and they just couldn’t stop and they ran into each other.

“Owwww,” Rachel grumbled. “You’d think our strings would make it so we wouldn’t run into each other after making us run all this way, huh Purple?”

The boy in front of her looked at her in disbelief. He was already taller than her and would tower over her if he went through another growth spurt. He wore a lot of black and she couldn’t tell if what was under his eyes from lack of sleep or if he was wearing eyeshadow. Maybe it was a little bit of both. Looking at his eyes, it seemed like he had heterochromia, one eye was brown and the other was green. Well, apparently one of her soulmates was an emo.

“Purple,” he asked her, causing Rachel to flush a little bit.

“Oh, that’s your color,” Rachel said, willing her strings to show so he could see.

As Rachel let them appear, Purple’s eyes widened. “You have six strings?”

Before Rachel could respond, Purple nervously showed his strings. Rachel could see their string, where it changed from his purple, to apparently her color of lavender. He also had two red strings, a yellow string, a green string, and a blue string.

It didn’t take long for Rachel to realize their strings were pointing the same directions. She was about to say something when she realized something. “Shit we both have class,” she grumbled, letting her strings fade from Purple’s sight, him doing the same. “What class do you have now?”

“I have Language Arts with Mx. Parkinson,” Purple said, causing Rachel to immediately groan.

“Our strings pulled us halfway across campus and we’re in the same class,” Rachel grumbled. “I suppose we should head there now then uh...what’s your actual name so I don’t have to keep calling you Purple,” Rachel asked nervously.

Purple smirked at her a bit. “Virgil. Virgil Winters.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Virgil, apparently I’m your opposite. I’m Rachel Summers. You can call me Ray tho.”

Virgil snorted a little bit, “Well then, I guess we should head to class then, Ray.”

Rachel grinned before the two headed to their class.

~~

As the two hung out more throughout the year, they grew closer. It was kinda funny how much they had in common. They both were a bit creative, Virgil liking to write and Rachel liking to draw. Though Virgil would make fun of the theatre stuff while Rachel enjoyed it, she would admit their middle school had a terrible theatre program.

Before the two knew it, they were about to go into high school. They were hanging out when Virgil all of a sudden sat up. 

“I want to update my jacket.”

“What brought this on Virge,” Rachel asked.

Virgil turned around his phone to show some hoodies with patches sewn on. “They look really cool and I want to update this anyways.”

“Oh that should be too hard,” Rachel said. “We’d just need to find the right pattern.”

“What color do you think I should do,” Virgil asked.

Rachel thought about it before lifting her wrist, lightly touching Virgil’s string. “I don’t know purple,” Rachel teased.

Virgil rolled his eyes and smiled. “Purple it is then lavender.”

And so the two had their summer project, working on Virgil’s new jacket. They hung out all summer working on it. By the first day of high school, they were finished.

“Try it on Virge,” Rachel said, bouncing a bit, excited for how it might look.

Virgil chuckled before putting on the jacket. “Well, how’s it look?”

“It looks great on you,” Rachel said, “It fits you perfectly. In both style and size.”

“Ray, I made sure to get a few sizes up to make sure I could hide in the hoodie if I needed to hide from people,” Virgil pointed out.

“I said what I said Virge,” Rachel said with a giant grin.

Virgil rolled his eyes before he remembered something. “Oh, I almost forgot,” he said, grabbing something from a bag and tossing it at Rachel.

Rachel caught it and looked at what Virgil had tossed at her. Rachel caught it and looked to see what it was. She looked at it and it was a small stuffed spider made out of the same fabric that Virgil’s new hoodie was made out of it.  
“I understand if you don’t want it, Ray, I just figured we had a lot of extra fabric and figure I might as well do something with it,” Virgil said, rambling before Rachel cut him off with a hug.

“I love it, Virgil.” Rachel said with a smile.

Virgil smiled at Rachel. “Thanks, Ray.”

Rachel beamed at him, the two were maybe not ready for high school, but they were ready to face whatever was thrown at them together. Even if they didn’t run into any more of their soulmates, they'd be okay because they had each other at least.


	2. Logan

Well apparently destiny liked having her meet Soulmates on the first day of school. Rachel and Virgil had compared schedules first chance they could. They were glad to see they shared a lunch so they could hang out during lunch. Before lunch though, Rachel had a math class while Virgil had a study hall.

“We can meet up in the library,” Rachel suggested. “You can head there during your study hall and we can meet up there before heading to class.”

Virgil nodded, smiling at Ray, “Sounds good to me lavender.”

Rachel giggled a bit, rolling her eyes slightly. “Yeah, yeah Purple.”

The two shared a few classes but not more than the normal amount of classes that students would share. The school tried to make sure that soulmates didn’t share all their classes for some reason, Rachel wasn’t sure why exactly. Probably thought students wouldn’t learn anything if they had their soulmate in all their classes or something. Which honestly Rachel thought was stupid. Virgil and her had always been able to focus just fine despite sharing classes. But schools could be stupid sometimes. Even though her and Virgil were platonic soulmates and not romantic soulmates they thought that they would get distracted in class and not, you know, do what they always did and help the other with the material. But despite that, the two headed to their classes.

Before too long, it was already time for her math class. Rachel waved goodbye to Virgil as she walked into her math class and sat down just as the bell rang. Fortunately it was the first day, so it mainly meant listening to the teacher’s introductions and what to expect in the class. Rachel had started to zone out a bit when she felt a tingle from her wrist. She glanced down and realized it was her strings. More specifically her Indigo and Purple strings. Had Virgil met Indigo? Then maybe Indigo was one of his red strings?

Just as she thought that she felt a tug on her wrist. Really now? Couldn’t her soul string wait just a bit longer? The teacher was still lecturing and she really didn’t want to interrupt class.

She tried to stay sitting but it must have been clear what was going on because the teacher sighed. “Ms. Summers?”

“Yes Mr. Smith,” Rachel asked, pretending like she didn’t know exactly why he had called her.

“If you are having a soul string emergency you can leave, no one is going to stop you from meeting one of your soulmates,” Mr.Smith said, “You’re not going to be missing anything too important today anyways.”

Rachel nodded and quickly gathered her stuff, trying to ignore the string for just a bit longer, before following it where it was tugging her. She realized it was tugging her towards the library where she agreed that she would meet up with Virgil. Fortunately no teachers tried to stop her as her string continued pulling her to the library.

She made it to the library and quickly opened the door so she didn’t run into it as she continued following the string, which had been slowly shifting to her lavender color. She soon came upon a table with Virgil and a boy who was literally sitting on his hand to ignore the tugging. “I should have done that,” Rachel sighed as she approached the two.

The boy sitting with Virgil turned around in confusion as Virgil looked down at his wrist. “Oh that’s kinda weird.” 

Rachel however was focusing more on the boy in front of her. Glancing between Virgil and him, it seemed Virgil was the taller of the two, though she was sure he was still taller than her. While Virgil had the emo vibe, he had more of a nerd vibe He had a pair of glasses and was dressed somewhat formally, wearing a polo shirt and a tie. What caught Rachel’s eyes the most were his striking deep blue eyes. Eyes nearly the same color as his string. 

“I assume you must be Rachel then,” Indigo asked her. “Virgil was just wondering if we were also soulmates.”

“Well apparently we are, I actually got a bit called out by Mr.Smith because I didn’t want to leave class,” Rachel said with a nervous grin.

That made Indigo smile a bit. “Well it is certainly nice to meet you Rachel, I am Logan Berry.”

“So I have to ask, did sitting on your hand really work?”

“Nope,” Virgil called. “If you had shown up any later he would have started getting tugged as well.

Logan glared slightly at Virgil but it was clear he didn’t mean it.

“Sooo if I remember right, you two are romantic soulmates right,” Rachel asked the two.

Virgil nodded as Logan had a look of surprise on his face. “How did you-”

“Virgil and I have known each other for a year, during that year we’ve noticed that minus our strings, our other strings always have pointed in the same direction, which led me to the conclusion that Indigo, which is the color of your string for me, must be one of Virgil’s red strings.”

“All of your strings really point in the same direction,” Logan asked.

Rachel and Virgil nodded, both showing their wrists. Logan, after a moment of hesitation, held his wrist up as well, showcasing his strings. Two red strings, one clearly leading to Virgil, as well as a green, a blue, a yellow, and Ray’s lavender string. It was clear that the other red, green, blue, and yellow were going in the same direction as Ray’s and Virgil’s.

“So it still seems like we all have the same soulmates,” Rachel said with a smile.

“So how annoyed did your teacher get,” Virgil asked, grinning at her.

“I think he would have pushed me out himself if I had waited any longer to leave.”

Virgil quietly cackled at that.

“How exactly did you and Virgil meet,” Logan asked curious.

“On the way to class on the first day of school when my string started tugging me in a different direction. We quite literally ran into each other when our strings pulled us together. I don’t know if me forgetting to ask Virgil’s name and calling him purple or the fact that we were heading to the same class was worse.”

“Purple is the color of my soul string,” Virgil said in explanation, “So that started the soul string color nicknames.”

“You would be Indigo,” Rachel said without hesitating, “Well at least for me, that’s the color of your string.”

“That’s an adequate nickname,” Logan said as the bell rang.

“Hey Lo, what lunch do you have,” Virgil asked.

“This is actually my lunch,” Logan said.

Rachel beamed at him. “It’s ours as well, we can eat lunch together!” 

“I suppose that will be adequate,” Logan said. But even Logan’s formal words couldn’t hide the smile that had begun to form on his face. 

Because of that he didn’t complain as Rachel dragged him and Virgil to the cafeteria to get lunch.

And so, their duo became a trio. Though sometimes Rachel left them alone so the two romantic soulmates could have some time together...only to get chewed out later cause screw romantic vs platonic she was their soulmate as well.

A couple months after meeting Logan, Rachel decided to surprise the two. Ever since they met Logan, Rachel had discovered how much Logan enjoyed space. If his rants on space, or more specifically Pluto, didn’t give it away, some of the books he read definitely gave it away.

So, with a bit of help from her parents, who fully supported her hanging out with her soulmates, platonic or not, she bought the three of them tickets for the planetarium and told them to meet up at her house on the day of.

“Ray you know I love you, but why do we have to wear blindfolds,” Virgil groaned.

“Cause it’s a surprise~”

“But the blindfolds aren’t necessary are they,” Logan asked hesitantly.

“You guys trust me don’t you?”

The boys both groaned before putting the blindfolds on as Rachel led them both to the car which would lead them to their destination.

Once they got there, Rachel helped them out of the car and grinned. “Alright, you two ready?”

“As ready as we can be considering you didn’t tell us anything,” Virgil muttered.

“You can take off your blindfolds now~”

The two took off their blindfolds and Logan audible gasped, especially after Rachel pulled out their tickets.

“Ray you didn’t!”

“I did, got us all tickets for the show tonight. Thought you would like it.”  
“Alright,” Virgil said with a slight smile, “This is a good surprise.”

Rachel jumped a bit in surprise when Logan literally hugged her. “Thank you Ray!!”

He let go of the hug and jumped up and down, flapping his hands a bit as he did it in excitement.

“I guess this means I chose right,” Rachel said with a grin.

Logan nodded, with a giant grin on his face.

Virgil chuckled. “Well let’s head inside then.”

Rachel nodded, leading the two inside. 

Both Rachel and Virgil would admit even after the date, the best thing was the excited look on Logan’s face.

Which ended up giving Virgil an idea for something to give him. He immediately started working on it as soon as they got back, which Ray knew considering he kept messaging Ray for advice. He finished it within a week.

Rachel was with them when he gave it to Logan at school. “Hey Lo,” he said.

‘Yes Virgil?”

“I made you something,” Virgil said with a smile.

“What is it?”

Virgil handed the box to Logan and Logan opened it to see a tie with a space design on it.

Logan had a look of awe on his face as he opened it.

“You don’t have to wear it or anything if you don’t want to.”

“No I’m gonna wear it!!”

Just as Logan said that, he swapped his tie for the one Virgil had made him and smiled at Virgil. “Thank you,” he said with the biggest grin on his face. And so their duo had grown to a trio.


	3. Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long, I hit a bit of a writing block that I managed to get over a few days ago!

With the first three soulmates being pretty calm, they should have expected that trend wouldn’t keep up with their next soulmate. Unlike with the others, they actually didn’t meet them at school. The three had been hanging out on voice chat, which had started as a quick study session for a US History test as they hadn’t had enough time to meet up and after a bit of studying turned into when Virgil grumbled all of a sudden. 

“Everything okay there Virgil,” Logan asked, glancing up at him.

“I just realized I’m out of fabric for the thing I’m working on. I have to head to the mall. I’ll call back later?”

“You better Purple,” Rachel teased. 

Virgil rolled his eyes as he hung up, probably to go to the mall like he said. Logan and Rachel kept talking for a bit,the thing that had kept Logan busy being earlier in the day, and the thing that would keep Rachel busy not for another hour or two at least. At least they kept talking until Rachel felt a tingle come from her wrist and glanced down. “...That’s still really weird,” Rachel muttered.

“Purple and light blue,” Loan said, glancing down at his wrist. “Virgil met our next soulmate.”

“Must be at the mall,” Rachel noted. “They’re far enough away that neither of us are getting tugged.”

Logan nodded. “Which means Virgil will be calling us first chance he gets.”

“Once he calms down enough to actually remember to do so.” 

Logan chuckled slightly at that. “Fair.”

“So what do you think blue is like,” Rachel asked.

“Well if our small group is anything to go by, they’ll probably also be pretty calm.”

Rachel was about to respond when she got a text from Virgil. 

‘New soulmate, lot different from rest of us. Getting bit overwhelmed. Reinforcements?’

“You may have spoken too soon Lo,” Rachel said. “Do you think you can head there, not that I don’t want to help V, but I know I have a family night planned soon.”

“Yeah I should be able to, I’ll text you the deets?”

“Logan, you know I platonically love you, but please, never say that again.”

Logan grinned slightly at that. “And why is that?”

“It just sounds so wrong coming from you. You should not be allowed to use slang!”

“You sure about that Princess,” Logan asked with a slight grin, knowing that nickname never failed to fluster Rachel.

And indeed, Rachel’s face immediately went red. “Just go help Virge!”

Logan chuckled and nodded. “Talk to you later Ray,” he said before hanging up.

Rachel may have started muttering murder plans under her breath but it’s not like anyone would know.

Rachel didn’t get an update on the situation, minus a slight tingle from her wrist again when Logan apparently met up with the two, until her phone went off during game night. She took a glance at her phone between turns and it was just one sentence from Logan.

‘Our next soulmate is...a lot different from the rest of us…’

Rachel made a mental note to try to find out what they meant once game night was over, as she was now extremely confused as to what was going on.

Unfortunately, because of how late game night went, she wasn’t able to contact them until the next day.

Checking her phone, there were several more messages from both Virgil and Logan. Both freaking out a bit about their mysterious new soulmate. She decided to tease a bit before asking questions.

**_Lavender:_ ** _ you know some of us actually sleep _

**_Purple:_ ** _ how late did your game night go that you’re just seeing this? _

**_Lavender:_ ** _ we’ve been playing DND lately _

**_Purple:_ ** _ completely fair _ **_,_ ** _ carry on _

**_Lavender:_ ** _ so what's up with Blue? Both you and Lo said he was different and im confusion _

**_Indigo:_ ** _ he was….interesting to say the least _

**_Lavender:_ ** _ what do you mean by interesting? _

**_Purple:_ ** _ he gets excited way too easily. He’s literally an excited puppy _

**_Lavender:_ ** _ and all your messages from last night make sense now _

Rachel was trying her best to not burst out giggling at the fact that Virgil and Logan were the first to meet this apparent ball of sunshine.

**_Lavender:_ ** _ so when’s your next planned meet up? _

**_Indigo:_ ** _ later today, you free? I know you’re better at dealing with that then we are _

**_Lavender:_ ** _ yep, I’m free! We meeting up somewhere first? _

**_Purple:_ ** _ my house? It’s closest _

**_Lavender:_ ** _ alright see you soon! _

With that, Rachel put her phone down for a bit so could meet up with the others. She hummed as she got everything together and glanced at her phone when she got a message for when they were going to meet up. Once it reached that time, she eagerly headed there. 

The three talked for a bit, updating Ray on what had happened since they last talked, before all going to meet Patton. 

“I swear if I get dragged again I’m taking one of you with me,” Rachel muttered.

The two both snicker, of course knowing exactly what she was talking about. And of course soon after they got there Rachel felt the tug and immediately grabbed onto Logan, who was closer to her at the time, when it started pulling her.

“See you there,” Logan asked Virgil as Rachel started pulling him with her as her string started tugging her away.

Virgil chuckled and nodded. “Food court?”

Logan nodded as Rachel’s string picked up and she had to start speedwalking to keep up with her string, not letting go of Logan.

“Did you really have to drag me with you?”

“Yes.”

Logan rolled his eyes as the two continued heading apparently to where Blue was. 

Fortunately Rachel didn’t run into him this time, but the string stopped when she saw a short boy with short brown hair. His hair seemed like the type that people liked to ruffle. His eyes were so bright blue that Rachel almost thought they were contacts. Despite almost being shorter than her, which was a real feat in itself, he kind of gave off dad vibes. Like he’d be there to help with whatever you needed and support you in anything. But he also seemed like he got over excited about random things. How exactly can someone give off parent vibes and bab vibes at the same time?

“You must be Rachel,” Blue said cheerfully, “Virgil and Logan told me a lot about you.”

“Oh have you,” Rachel said, giving Logan a look. 

“Okay listen,” Logan said trying to defend himself, “A lot happened yesterday, and dealing with Virgil’s slight panic was more important.”

Blue winced slightly at that. “I’m still really sorry about that, I didn’t mean to overwhelm him like that, I just got really overexcited. Uh, anyways, it’s nice to meet you, my name’s Patton!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Patton,” Rachel said with a beam, “my name’s Rachel. Oh, we should probably go meet up with Virgil.” 

Logan nodded a bit. “We probably should meet up with him before he wonders where we are and gets anxious.”

Rachel nods. “You coming Patton?”

“Of course kiddo!”

Fortunately, it didn’t take long to meet up with Virgil, who grinned upon seeing them. “Took you guys long enough.”

“Oh i’m so sorry my soul string let’s dragging me halfway across places when we were already going to meet up soon after,” Rachel said, clearly teasing.

“You make this joke every time you get the chance,” Logan sighed.

“Cause it’s true,” both Virgil and Rachel said at the same time.

Logan sighed, too used to this joke. He turned to Patton to explain. “Apparently when Rachel and Virgil met, they had the same class and yet their strings decided to pull them halfway across the school. I have heard that joke so many times.”

“Well hey, if their strings did that then that joke was tied to destiny,” Patton joked.

Logan groaned, while Virgil tried to hide his laugh and Rachel beamed. “Ah yes, it’s good to have another punny guy around,” Rachel said without hesitating.

You could see how much Patton lit up when Rachel said that.

“Before you guys start a pun fest, can we at least do the normal string comparison first, so I know I can tune out.”

Rachel nodded, showing her strings. Everyone else soon did as well.

Rachel looked over to Patton, specifically his wrist. On his wrist, there was a red string, a yellow string, a green string, an indigo string, a purple string, and a lavender string.

“Oh you only have one red string too,” Rachel noted, “it must be the same person as mine!” 

Logan and Virgil both glanced up at Rachel, hearing how her voice dropped a little. 

It seemed Patton noticed it was well. “Is everything okay kiddo?”

“It’s nothing,” Rachel said immediately.

“Kiddo.”

“..I just...I thought I was acearo. I’ve never liked anyone before like that and yet...I have a romantic soulmate?”

“Actually, they may not be a romantic soulmate,” Logan spoke up.

Everyone else immediately looked at Logan. “What do you mean Lo,” Virgil asked.

“Can I see your wrist with the strings Virgil,” Logan asked.

Virgil was confused but handed it over anyway. Logan gingerly grabbed Virgil’s red strings, and showed them to the rest of them. They could all see that while the colors were close in color, they were distinctly two different shades of red. The one tying Virgil and Logan together was a darker red while the one who’s owner was off in the distance was a much brighter red.

“But what does it mean?”

“I suppose we’ll find out when we meet the owner of that string.”


	4. Janus/Dee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't updated this fic since August....oops?

Unlike for the first three, Rachel wasn’t with any of the others when they met the next soulmate. She didn’t end up getting the story until Virgil had finally stopped laughing, which took a good portion of time.

Rachel had been at school, as Logan had a debate competition and Virgil had skipped to support him. All she had known is part way through the day she felt a tingle on her strings and made a note to ask the others later.

What she found out happened was...kind of funny to be honest.

Of course considering Logan was participating in the debate competition they had to drive to the place. Which this year, was being held in a convention center of sorts. There going to be several debates throughout the day with a lot of different people. According to Logan, that was how the competitions normally went, with it being a sort of bracket to see who won.

The first few brackets went by with no real fuss. It was after their third bracket that it happened. They had finished a bit early and they were taking a break. Virgil had headed off to get food but he heard the rest from Logan’s team.

They had just been walking around a bit, exploring the convention center before lunchtime when Logan suddenly stopped and looked down at his string.

It was then that his teammates noticed that it appeared one of his strings was tugging him along. So of course when it did more than tugging,him they had to follow him to see where it led him.

Logan was apparently glaring at them the whole time, not wanting them to join him on his impromptu adventure, even as he had to run to keep up with the string.

They ignored him of course, not wanting to miss it. Unfortunately for Logan, their soulmate was still in the middle of a debate when his string was dragging him. Meaning when Logan burst in the room because while the string was dragging him, his soulmate was on stage.

So just imagine you’re in the middle of a debate when all of a sudden one of your competitors and all of their teammates come rushing in. 

Virgil felt the tingle right after he grabbed his lunch and immediately headed back to figure out what had just happened. The second Logan explained to him he burst out laughing, needless to say it took a bit for VIrgil to introduce himself to Yellow. As that was the string both of them had realized was pulling them.

When Rachel checked her phone later that day after class was out she was surprised to see a lot more notifications then she expected from the group chat.

**_Purple has added Janus to the chat_ **

**_Purple has changed Janus’ name to Yellow_ **

_ Indigo: meet up in our usual meeting spot later, we’ll explain everything there _

_ Blue: !!!! _

_ Blue: you guys met another one of our soulmates at Lolo’s competition!! _

_ Yellow: can someone tell me where I’m being dragged to? _

_ Blue: oh, our usual meeting place is the mall! It’s about the same drive for all of us so if all 4 of us are meeting up, it’s easiest to meet there _

_ Yellow: ok good to know, second question, what’s up with the chat names? _

Rachel snickered a bit as she responded.

_ Lavender: you’ll have to blame V and I for that, we called each other by our string colors as a nickname and it just kind of stuck _

_ Lavender: so when Logan joined us we decided that would be the name for the gc, plus there’s going to be 7 of us so makes it easier _

_ Blue: oh Ray, is school out for you now? _

_ Lavender: yep just got out, oh how’d the competition go? _

_ Purple: Lo’s team got first place, Janus’ (aka Yellow) got second...after restarting a round because of certain distractions _

_ Lavender: certain distractions? _

_ Purple: Lo says we’re not allowed to tell until we meet up cause he’s no fun _

_ Yellow: more likely he’s embarrassed _

_ Lavender: okay now I’m curious, omw now _

Rachel quickly explained to her parents what was going on before she headed over to the mall, kind of glad now that she had gotten her driver’s license. It definitely made this whole situation easier.

Rachel wasn’t sure whether or not they were at the mall already or not, at least she didn’t until she got out of the car and immediately felt her string pulling her and cursed a little as she rushed to follow it. Good thing Patton wasn’t here yet or he might have said anything.

She was about halfway to their meeting place when she bumped into someone and noticed her string had stopped pulling her. “Well at least we didn’t crash into each other,” Rachel said, teasing slightly as she looked up at her next soulmate.

What Rachel noticed first was their eyes. Like both her and Virgil, they had heterochromia. Though while she was eye color twins with Virgil, this soulmate’s eye’s were blue and green. His blue eye was in the middle of a patch of lighter skin, it looked like he had vitiligo or something like that. He gave off ‘you fuck with me I end you vibes’ and yet...something told her she wouldn’t have to worry about him. Though she wanted to know how they were able to do that when they were only a few inches taller than her.

“I’m guessing you’re Rachel,” her soulmate said in front of her with a slight chuckle. “I’m Janus but you can call me Dee. They/them pronouns please.”

“...How do you get Dee from Janus,” Rachel asked after a pause.

“Middle names exist you know,” Dee snarked back. But from the smile on their face it was clear they weren’t being mean-spirited.

“Fair enough,” Rachel said, grinning back at them. “Not my fault I got a first name that’s easy to make a nickname out of.”

Dee pretended to be offended, but Rachel could tell they weren’t serious. Unfortunately, before they could respond, Rachel noticed they were getting tugged again.

“Oh looks like Patton’s here,” Rachel hummed.

Dee sighed and hung their head. “I’ll meet up with you with the others when I get back,” he offered.

Rachel nodded and waved as Dee got dragged off before heading to meet up with Logan and Virgil. Where she promptly got the story and tried to ignore Logan’s glare. 

Upon seeing Patton dragging Dee back to their group, she could tell already that they’d all get along. Even as Dee struck up a friendly argument with Virgil, and got into a debate with Logan..something just felt right.

Ray could only wonder how right it would feel once they had their last two soulmates.


	5. Creatitwins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a story :3

College brought a lot of changes for the soulmate group. For the first time, they weren’t all going to be close enough that they could meet up often. Heck, they weren’t even in the same state.

They were going to different universities across the country, that she did know that Logan and Virgil were going to the same one, wanting to be close to each other throughout everything.

Rachel herself was going to Pace University in New York City. She had heard good things about their theatre tech program so she to go to school there.

The last day before the first of them had to leave, they held a goodbye celebration. Just the five of them, hanging out and spending time together.

Before Rachel knew it, she was in New York and it was the first day of classes.

Of course, she still had Gen Ed classes before she really started to get into her major. She was on her way to her second class of the day, making a mental note to grab lunch after, when she felt a tug. ...Actually it was 2 tugs. Were both Green and Red in the area? Last time that had happened was with Lo.

She didn’t have much time to think about it again, the strings tugged at her again, stronger this time. Rachel cursed slightly as her soul strings were about to make her late for class. Could they not wait until after she was done? She literally only had 2 classes today.

Before she could debate whether or not to try to ignore the string long enough to let her professor know, she was getting tugged again in the opposite direction of her class. 

“I’m so glad this is the last one or I would quite literally commit a murder next time,” Rachel muttered under her breath as she ran.

As she ran, she noticed some friend groups exchanging money. Looks like some students had placed bets on something like this.

Before Rachel could question it anymore She ran into someone. She still felt a string tugging at her, but one of her strings had stopped.

Rachel glanced up at the guy in front of her. Okay correction not glanced up as this guy was freaking tall, she looked up. The guy had mousy brown hair with a streak of white through one side. It looked like he had probably bleached it or something. He also had a wiry mustache the same color as his hair.

His eyes were also brown, but Ray could have sworn she noticed streaks of red in his eyes. When he turned his head certain ways. He was grinning and Rachel didn’t know how to describe the grin except for maniacal. 

But what caught Rachel’s attention the most was his outfit. Especially the bright green jacket he was wearing. She almost had to avert her eyes with how bright it was. The key word there being almost.

Taking a quick glance down at her soul strings, she found out that this was Green….if the jacket wasn’t already a clue.

“Seems I beat Roro to you,” Green said with a grin.

She heard slight panting from behind Green. “You only beat me because of your freakishly large legs!”

“I still beat you,” Green sang a bit.

Rachel took one look at ..Roro..Red, eh let’s just stick with Red for now, and glared slightly. 

Red was a lot shorter than Green was. He also had brown hair but it was a lot neater then Green’s was. It looked like he had styled his hair, unlike Green’s wild hair. His eyes were bright green, Rachel almost thought it was kind of funny how their eyes seemed to at least have hints of the opposite color.

Red was wearing a red varsity jacket, though whether it was for sports or something else was still unclear to her.

Red seemed to flinch back a bit from her glare.

“You! You’re the reason I questioned my sexuality after I was sure I had it figured it out!”

Green started cackling and Red looked extremely confused. 

Rachel took a breath and sighed. “Okay I’m really sorry but I’m late for class. Can we meet in the Student Union in like 2 hours?”

“Sounds good to me,” Green said with a cackle.

Rachel nodded and quickly headed off to her close. A quick glance at her phone revealed the others messaging her and she sent a quick explanation before finally making it to class.

The second Rachel was done, she rushed to the student union. It was a good thing she already had her laptop on her in case the others wanted to do a video chat.

As she entered the student union, she looked around for her two soulmates, she found them sitting at a table and headed over and put her stuff down.

“I’m really sorry I had to rush out on you guys earlier, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Rachel.”

“I’m Remus, and the person who apparently made you question your sexuality is Roman.”

Rachel winced a bit at that, that had come literally out of nowhere but to be fair she was a bit stressed.

“What did you mean by that anyways,” Roman asked.

“We’re platonic soulmates and your string is red.”

You could see the realization cross Roman’s face. “Ohh I must have confused everyone in our group then.”

Rachel nodded a bit. “Oh how do you two know each other,” she asked.

Remus grinned and noogied Roman a bit, Roman clearly trying to get out from under him. “Roman here is my twin brother.”

“Oh I can see the resemblance,” Rachel hummed. ‘Oh do you want to talk to everyone else,” Rachel asked.

“Of course!”

“Then hand over your phones.”   
  


Both twins gave Rachel a look but gave their phones and she quickly added them to the gc.

**_Lavender added Roman to the chat._ **

**_Roman’s name has been changed to Red_ **

**_Lavender added Remus to the chat_ **

**_Remus’ name had been changed to Green_ **

_ Lavender: yo @Blue @Yellow I found your rom soulmates _

Rachel snickered a bit as she gave the twins their phones back. “Okay have fun, I’m grabbing lunch, don’t touch my backpack.”

As Rachel go in line for lunch, she pulled out her phone to check chaos.

_ Purple: dang Rachel, how come the universe let you meet two soulmates _

_ Indigo: Virgil I will break up with you i swear _

_ Purple: then do it coward _

_ Indigo: okay _

_ Purple: wait no _

_ Green: owo what’s this? _

_ Red: of course that’s how you introduce yourself _

_ Red: anyways, it’s nice to meet you all, I’m Roman Prince, Green is my annoying brother Remus _

_ Green:  _ **_owo_ **

_ Yellow: I was summoned? _

_ Indigo: Ray found your and Patton’s soulmates, I’d assume based on soulstrings Red is Patton’s and Green is yours _

_ Indigo: anyways Rachel, would you like to be qpps again seeing as I don’t have a boyfriend anymore _

_ Lavender: nah, Vee still hasn’t forgiven me for last time _

_ Blue: Lo, you know you’ll regret it if you break up with Virgil _

_ Indigo: dang, you right Patton _

_ Blue: also hi kiddos! It’s nice to meet you! _

Rachel smiled as she slipped her phone back in her pocket. They were sure a chaotic group, but something told her that would be a good thing.

Later they’d set up visits so everyone could meet Roman and Remus in person. They’d also do video chats to mess with each other.

Rachel wasn’t sure how life would be with six platonic soulmates. But it sure would be more interesting then if she had just gone through it on her own.


End file.
